


Third Eye: Disappear

by xDragonBloodx



Series: Persona 5: Supernatural [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astral Projection, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Joker joins much later, Mind Manipulation, Mind Reading, Nightmares, No Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Selectively Mute Persona 5 Protagonist, Supernatural Elements, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Trans Male Character, and shido, as per kamoshida, not p5r, the Phantom Thieves don't really have a leader, trying to put this au in tags is hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDragonBloodx/pseuds/xDragonBloodx
Summary: Ren knew next to nothing about the outside world. For the past ten years, all he knew was what little he could get from books. He was a prisoner of his house, keeping him and his family safe from prying eyes.So when he was forced to leave, everything was shocking.Little did he know that he'd find a few people kinda like him. He never would have thought about another world - one filled with monsters, but summer can be full of surprises.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Amamiya Ren, Amamiya Ren & Sakamoto Ryuji, Amamiya Ren & Sakura Futaba, Amamiya Ren & Sakura Sojiro, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Persona 5: Supernatural [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764742
Comments: 17
Kudos: 80
Collections: Quality Persona Fics





	Third Eye: Disappear

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I wanna thank my wonderful brother for beta-reading this. He's so amazing, and I'm super thankful he read all 12120 words! Love you, Jay! :D  
> Secondly, this does not take place in the Royal universe. I'm not far enough in the game to confidently write that, but I'm so down to re-write this au after I finish the game in another fic with Royal events!  
> Lastly - I didn't even plan to write this, lol. I was working on my other fic, but this kept nagging on me and well - here we are! 
> 
> !!!!CHAPTER WARNING!!!!  
> Kamoshida  
> Implied sexual abuse and harassment  
> Suicide attempt  
> Panic attacks

His whole life, Ren knew he was different. His whole life, he felt alone. He and his parents lived on a small island, away from prying eyes. Their house was up in the mountains, surrounded by trees and discreetly located. According to his father, their family built the house long ago, way before any of them were ever born. 

Ren wasn’t allowed to leave the house as a child; each attempt at escape being stopped. All he ever knew for the first ten years of his life were the stained bamboo wall beams, the tatami mats, the white walls stained by time, and the very few depictions of the outside world he had. The flower murals painted on the walls and paper doors, the trees and waves, and dragons he saw on the stained glass windows that let colorful daylight into the house. 

His favorites were the birds. There were very few, there was a mural on the wall of the meditation room, birds of all types flying and walking, and just being _free_. He envied them. When he asked his mother about it, she said there were many types of birds that could fly - their wings giving them flight. Imagine that: Flying high in the sky and going wherever they wanted. 

At night, Ren could hear the sounds of something called the ‘ocean’ from his room. Waves of crashing water soothing him to sleep. The young boy couldn't imagine that much water - so far you can't see the end… Everything he learned about the outside world seemed endless. It scared him.

Whenever there was a storm, he got so scared he couldn’t move - not knowing what was happening or why. His mother would always find him, soothing him and telling him it would soon pass. Though each time he asked why storms happened, he was told to just not worry about it. That he was safe as long as he was home. That it was just water - that the ocean gave the sky water and it was coming back down - which didn't make sense. How did the water get into the sky? The sky, much like the ocean, scared him - another endless thing from the outside world.

Things changed when he turned eleven. Suddenly, he could hear his family speaking when they weren’t. He could hear them through the walls like they were in his room. He would start to see things he never had before - something that looked like his bedroom window in his mind’s eye - what his mom called ‘stars’ and ‘the moon.’ His eyesight grew worse, hardly able to see what was in front of him. 

A week after these changes started happening, another storm hit. 

It was nighttime, darkness hazy due to his poor vision. The house was shaking along with the wind, something from the outside hitting his window in sharp pangs - harder than water. Ren couldn’t breathe. His heart started beating faster and faster, what little he could see fading in and out as his whole body turned numb. His head felt fuzzy. He was dizzy and disoriented, hardly even able to hear his mother making her way to his room. She slid his door open, the sound of it hitting the wall startling him far more than it should have. 

The next thing he knew, he was somewhere he had never been before. He was soaked, the smell of salt and raw seaweed filling his lungs. He was cold, wind rocking him every which way on the hard, rough surface of whatever he was sitting on. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t get his voice to work and yell for help. Everything was dark, and absolutely nothing was right. Where was he? He wanted his mom. He didn’t want to go outside like this - 

He blinked again, finding himself in a waterfall - the water rampaging and throwing him in its body. He fell under, not knowing how to bring himself back up - choking on water and sinking further - feeling like he was leaving his body, warm and fuzzy - 

He blinked again, above water but still in the rain. He turned to his knees, coughing and hacking up river water from his lungs. He cried, hiccuping. He didn’t know what was happening, why he was going where he was. After a few minutes, Ren realized what he was kneeling on. 

_Stained bamboo._

He looked up, finding a dark brown door, the windows to both sides ones he’s seen his entire life. He breathed out another sob, screaming at his body to just _move_ \- each muscle disobeying him, shaking and taking forever to do whatever he tried. He managed to slam his open palm on the door, hitting it over and over and over again. 

It didn’t take long until the door slid open, a choked gasp coming from his mother as she swiftly lowered her body to embrace her son. She scooped him up, bringing him inside and closing the door, uncaring for the water he was bringing in. 

Her touch soothed Ren almost instantly, the boy white-knuckling her robes. She hushed him, rocking her son back and forth while running her hand through his soaked hair. “Mommy’s got you. Mommy’s got you...” He shook, stress and fear and exhaustion running through his young body. “I’m _so sorry_ you went through this, my little lily,” she hugged him tighter, kissing his forehead, “you deserve so much better…” 

...It took a few weeks until Ren was able to talk again, his parents understanding and patient with him. 

They asked what happened, and he told them. About the fear, about how his body felt - the wind and the river, everything. He told them about hearing them when they weren’t talking, his words blending into sobs and tears.

And that’s when they told him. When they let him know about their family secret - the reason he hadn’t been able to leave. 

They told him a story, one dating back to the earliest days. How an ancestor offended a spirit, and how that spirit had cursed her. They told him how the curse had persisted, misfortune and exclusion following the family their whole lives. 

But they also told him how they were blessed with gifts.

Ren learned his mother could heal - she could feel someone else’s emotions, she could soothe them. She could make plants grow, and could even communicate with them. 

He learned his dad could see spirits and auras. He could see the energy in everything, able to manipulate and focus it to do incredible things.

They told Ren that he was different. But that didn’t mean he was wrong. They told him he was incredible, and that he’d do wonderful things one day. But that people from the outside wouldn’t appreciate him like they do - that he’d have to keep it hidden. 

The boy cried, finally having answers and overwhelmed with the information. 

.

.

.

For the next four years, Ren learned about his family and the outside world. He was taught how to be smart, how to hide his powers from others, and how to control them. 

For his twelfth birthday, his mother gave him a notebook, bound in black leather - its cover solid. It came with a silver lock. “To track everything that happens,” his mother said, a fond smile on her face, “I want you to write down everything you learn about yourself. Triggers for your disappearances, little things you notice about people, dreams, goals, wishes... Everything.” She tapped the cover with a long nail, “this notebook is for you and you alone.” 

His father took a silver key out of his pocket, a long leather tether attached to it, “this key unlocks it. It also serves as a protection charm,” he said, placing the necklace over his son’s head, “make sure you always know where it is, okay?” 

Ren smiled, “I will.” He hugged the book to his chest, “thank you…” 

When he ran out of pages at thirteen, his mother showed him how to replace them. The paper was replaceable, the leather a removable cover. His father made a beautiful chest for him to keep his valuables out of chestnut wood, a golden lock on the front. It wasn’t the largest chest in the world, but Ren didn’t need a big one. Each time he needed to replace the pages, he’d place the used notebook in the chest, always thanking it for keeping them safe. 

* * *

It was a nightmare that started it. Ren can’t remember what it was about, but it was enough to scare him into disappearing. He was in a small town, one he’s only been to once with his father. Right as Ren started to panic again, he heard a voice clear as day screaming: _‘Please! Someone! Please help me!’_ He froze. Looking around, trying to find the source.

_‘Damn woman…_ ’ hazy thoughts said, jumbled and disoriented - like when his dad got drunk during game night. But his father was always fun, friendly, _happy_ \- all Ren could feel from this man was negative intent. He could see the woman in his mind’s eye, laying on her back, in a dark room- 

He clutched his head, stumbling backwards. 

“PLEASE! STOP IT!” That wasn’t in his head. He ran towards it. 

He doesn’t remember what happened after that. The world went black and the next thing he knew, the drunken man was laying on the ground, bleeding from his head and nose, groaning. The woman’s thoughts were frantic, but Ren couldn’t hear anything through the static in his brain. His hand stung. 

Red and blue lights flashed, two people wearing a blue uniform appeared. He looked at them, knowing they were saying _something_ \- but Ren couldn’t make it out for the life of him. The next thing he knew, they were grabbing him by the arms, putting metal bracelets around his wrists. Why was this happening?

As Ren started to see his vision go black, he knew he had to stop it. He slipped into that unreal feeling, allowing himself to slip out of his body as the men put him in the car. 

Ren didn’t see where they were taking him, his body’s eyes unfocused and limbs shaking. He focused on home, projecting himself into the living room, searching for his father. 

Phasing through the study’s door, his dad froze. “...Ren? What are you doing here - why aren’t you in your body?” Ren’s brain was silent like this - making it harder for him to focus, panic rising.

The boy moved closer to his father, emotions threatening to spill over. “ _Two men came and took me -”_ his dad’s eyes grew wide as Ren signed, “ _th-th-they were wearing these blue uniforms, and there was a car with blue and red lights, and they took me and I don’t know what happened-”_

“Hey, hey, hey, calm down, it’s gonna be okay.” His dad stood up, walking to the front of the desk and kneeling in front of Ren. “Do you know where you disappeared to?” 

Ren ran a hand through his hair, blinking and trying to remember. “ _...Th-that town we went to when I was fourteen…_ ” His dad nodded, trying to soothe him despite being unable to touch him. 

As his father worked on finding where he was, his connection started to fade. He didn’t want to go back, didn’t want to see where he was, but his father assured him he’d be there soon. 

When Ren woke up, he was in a cage, sitting upright - the silver bracelets gone. It was dark, cold, and _scary_. When his parents taught him about the outside world, they never told him about this. He didn’t have the slightest clue as to what was happening. 

‘ _Ah, he’s lookin’ alive,’_ Ren turned his head towards the voice, finding a bearded man in a blue uniform just like those others standing on the outside the cage. “You ready to make your call now?” 

The teen blinked, finding he didn’t have a voice to use. _My what?_ What was a call? 

The man sighed, looking tired, “guess not…” _‘Kid must be in shock. Wonder if he even knew what he did.’_

Ren sunk into himself, afraid of what he could have done. He doesn’t remember. How injured was that man? What did he do? Was that woman alright? 

It wouldn’t be until his dad arrived at the building, telling the men a friend had seen him taken in and called them _(really, what does that mean?_ ) that he knew what was happening. 

Ren wasn’t able to speak, and the feeling of voicelessness only grew as his parents told him what was happening. _Why_ it was happening. He’d been ‘arrested’ by the ‘police’ for assault. Ren thought he was going to disappear, his vision fading in and out and breathing became labored - but his mother held onto him, calming his nerves and bringing him back to himself. 

It was a week until the ‘trial’. When the ‘judge’ announced him guilty, Ren found himself apathetic. When he got ‘probation’, he still couldn’t find his voice. 

.

.

.

“Ren,” his mother said, holding his hand tightly in her own, her grey eyes meeting his, “you’re going to have to go away for a little while… We won’t be able to be with you.” Her eyes watered, but she kept Ren calm, “it won’t be for long - just a year.” 

A year. A year away from everything he’s ever known. A year in a place full of people - _too many people_ \- under the care of someone he doesn’t know. 

His dad kneeled in front of him, holding his arm in support, “you got this - I know it.” He gave a kind, gentle smile. “Since you won’t be able to get your mom’s help, we’ll get you something so you don’t disappear, okay?” 

Ren nodded, numb.

“We’ll send you letters every week, I promise.” His mom kissed his forehead, tears streaming down her face. “I love you, Ren. So, _so_ much.” 

Ren wasn’t able to stomach anything for the next few days, everything tasting bland and making him gag. He wasn’t able to sleep, too afraid another nightmare would violate his mind and cause him another hardship. 

The day he had to leave, he and his parents threw him a party. They played games and told stories. Near the end, his parents gave him more books. New pages for his diary, new books about the world and Tokyo, prescription anxiety and ‘antidepressant’ ‘pills’, and an antique watch, silver and beautiful. Apparently it was his grandmother’s.

He hugged his parents, only parting from them when the station announced the train would leave soon. 

It wasn’t until he saw his parents' faces, tear-stained and tired, did he feel his own grief setting in. 

* * *

Ren finally made it to Sakura Sojiro’s house, only to find it empty. Well, not empty. He could hear someone in there, a girl’s thoughts, but she didn’t answer the door. 

‘ _Ah, Sakura must be at Leblanc,’_ the delivery man behind him thought. Ren held his trunk handle tighter, pulling it behind him as he made his way to the cafe.

As soon as he got there, he immediately thought of _Maurice Marie Émile Leblanc,_ a French author. Ren hadn’t read more than one of his stories - _The Arrest of Arsene Lupin,_ but maybe Sakura-san was a fan? He braced himself, hesitating as he set his hand on the doorknob. Apparently you turn it - sliding doors weren’t everywhere. It was pretty interesting. 

He was about to meet the man who was going to care for him for a year; someone his mom was close to before she had him. 

Ren jumped as an elderly couple moved to leave, startled out of his thoughts. He opened the door, the woman thanking him and saying how chivalry wasn’t dead (whatever that was supposed to mean).

He took another breath, stepping into the now-empty store. _‘Three hours just for one cup of joe…’_ The man behind the counter sighed, sucking in smoke from a burning straw. The smells in the shop overwhelmed Ren - smells he’s never smelt before - spicy and strong. The smoke he knew from his few journeys into the town, but it still caused him to hack into his sleeve. 

Sakura-san looked over at the coughing boy, eyebrows raising. “You alright there, kid?” 

Ren shook his head, eyes watering, “th-the smell…” he rasped out, voice strained from unuse and smoke. 

The other man’s eyes grew wide in realization. He coughed - a dry, hacking sound, and put it out. “Sorry. It’ll clear out eventually,” he reassured almost shyly. God, Ren hoped it would - the air felt suffocating. 

“So,” Sakura-san started, rubbing his hand behind his neck, looking Ren up and down, _‘punk kinda looks like her…’_ “You’re the kid…” 

The teen nodded, blinking away stray tears, “Amamiya Ren,” he bowed - remembering how his parents said it was respectful, “please take care of me.” 

Sakura-san sighed, _‘how’d he end up with a record of assault again..?’_ “Jeez relax, kid… no need to be so stiff.” Ren straightened his back, standing upright again. “So, I assume you already got my name, yeah?” 

He nodded, “Sakura Sojiro.” 

“Yep. But you can call me ‘Boss’, alright?” Although he was confused, Ren didn’t ask why he wanted to be called something else and just nodded. “Good. Now, your other stuff was already brought here and put in your room.” A dusty, cluttered room with cobwebs littering the walls and ceiling appeared in his mind's eye… _Please don’t tell me that’s my room._

“Now, your mom already told me about your... issues.” Ren stiffened, “don’t worry, she didn’t go into detail. I cleaned up the place for you so you can actually breathe.”

The teen smiled, “I appreciate that.” 

Boss waved him down, “whatever… She also let me know about your… selective communication.” Ren bit the inside of his cheek. This man made it sound like something bad. “Here,” he slid a black notebook (smaller than the one his mother had given him) to Ren, “use this for both your daily check-ins and communication. I don’t know sign and I’m not about to learn it just to use it for a year.”

He nodded, understanding. 

“In any case,” Boss sighed, “I guess I’ll take you to your room… Follow me.” 

After some minor struggle to wheel his trunk up the old stairs, the teen made it to his temporary room. The attic above the restaurant wasn’t that bad. There was hardly any dust, and there was a workspace and bookshelf. It was a great improvement from what he saw in Sakura-san’s head. The man must have worked hard to get it to where it is now.

Ren saw a dying plant near the bookcase - a medium pile of books stacked in front of it. Shame, his mom could probably restore it. 

“You gonna be okay with this?” 

The teen nodded, “yes. Thank you for cleaning it…” 

Sakura-san shrugged, “can’t have you getting sick…” 

Ren gave a slight smile, setting his luggage by the futon on the floor. In a weird way, this place almost reminded him of home. Almost; the nutty, woody, _spicy_ smell mixed with smoke was something that almost made him gag, but he knew he’d eventually get over it. He didn’t want to be trapped in a cage again - and if this was the only way to avoid that and to be able to go home again, Ren would gladly take it. 

An abrupt buzzing startled him out of his thoughts. He turned to Boss, watching the man pull a rectangular object from his pants pocket - the front glowing. He pressed his thumb to the glowing, buzzing part, swiping it and holding it to his ear. “Hey, what’s up?” 

Ren heard another voice coming from the thing; distorted and small. Too small to make out. ‘ _Well, that makes sense...I’d be worried, too if I were in her position.’_ Oh. It must be that girl that was in his house. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back soon.” Sakura-san then turned back to him after giving reassurances to the girl, “as you can see, I’m busy in both my personal life and my professional one,” his voice grew stern, “don’t forget you’re living above my shop. If I find anything missing, I’m kicking you out - friendship with your mom or not, got it?” 

Ren nodded, almost offended he thought he’d steal. 

“Alright,” Boss said, placing the object back into his pocket, “I’d like you to close up the shop tonight. Just flip the sign to ‘closed’ and lock up. Make sure you wake up early tomorrow, we have a meeting with the principal of your new school.” 

He nodded again, placing his hands in his pockets.

Sakura-san then turned to leave, his thoughts buzzing. Ren saw a girl with glasses and long orange hair (that’s amazing - how could someone have orange hair) - the style reminding him of his mother. ‘ _I should probably make sure I make extra rice tomorrow… Yui did say he doesn’t eat anything he isn’t used to.’_ Ren wondered how much his mom told Boss about him before he came here. He is grateful he won’t be forced to try whatever ‘curry’ was, though… Rice was a much better option. 

.

.

.

Ren had just finished buttoning his blazer as Sakura-san came up to his room. “Ah, good - you’re up. C’mon, I still wanna be able to open up the shop today.” 

After finishing his bowl of plain rice, Ren was brought to Boss’ ‘car’... His father had told him about them - amazing machines that could transport people. He read a lot about them, too. The teen hopped in the passenger's seat, growing nervous as Sakura started driving. 

The man looked over at him as they hit the road. “You get car-sick or anything..?” 

Ren held onto his seat a little tighter, “I… Don’t know. This is my first time being in a car.” 

Sakura-san looked flabbergasted, eyes growing wide. “Seriously?” At Ren’s nod, he laughed, bemused, “just how did your parents raise you?” _‘Well… I guess he does live out in the middle of nowhere. They probably don’t need to drive to get anywhere.’_

The rest of the ride was silent, a dull headache making itself known at the base of Ren’s skull, nausea settling in his stomach. This must be how being ‘car-sick’ felt.

.

.

.

The meeting with Principal Kobayakawa and Kawakami-sensei was stressful. It was all ‘ _don’t mess up or your life is over’_ on their lips, their minds just thinking of what a risk taking him in was. How he was a burden. How no one wanted him, but rehabilitating him was good for the school’s reputation. ‘ _I’m not paid enough for this-’_ and ‘ _he better not fuck anything up_ ’. 

Ren just wanted to go home. 

“Jeez, they really had to lay it on thick, didn’t they..?” Boss said as they were leaving. “It was a bit much…” He looked over to Ren, “you good? You looked kinda sick back there.” 

He shrugged, looking down, “I don’t know why they kept repeating the same things… I just wanna get through the year.” 

Sakura nodded, understanding. “Yeah, they sounded like a broken record.” He looked down at his watch, letting out a huff. _‘Ugh - I won’t be able to open up at this rate.._ ’

.

.

.

The drive back was slow, hundreds of cars jamming the streets. Ren’s head felt like it was going to explode - voices rushing in and out it gave him a headache. He’d never been upset being able to read people’s minds, but today; today he did. Tokyo was huge - the number of people overwhelming. He really wished he knew how to turn his telepathy on and off. 

“You doin’ good, kid?” Ren looked back at his caretaker, slight concern on his face. His body was tensed - most likely from annoyance at the ‘traffic’. 

He closed his eyes, raising his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Got a headache,” nothing he seemed to do helped. He wanted his mom. 

Sakura sighed, “tell me about it…” the cars moved at a snail's pace, causing Ren to wonder if the Boss would even be able to open his cafe. If he wasn’t, then it was Ren’s fault. 

“... How do you know my mom?” 

His sudden question caused the man to look at him. He shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck, “I met her at a bar. She said she was traveling the world or something… The two of us hit it off and the rest is history.” 

Ren was very aware that the man had left out the details of them going to a 'hotel', and the teen wanted to burn that image from his mind. He didn’t want to see his mom like that. He pressed his body into the seat. _Sorry I asked…_

_“...another subway train accident at 17:09 today - officials still have yet to make an announcement -”_ Sakura-san turned off the box making the noise - a ‘radio’, something his mom would sometimes use. 

The man shook his head, turning over the information in his mind. “Another one? Seriously, just what are they doing?” ‘ _Fourteen-year-old girl died last year - so many recently - hope the kid’ll be okay to take train - better stop soon-’_

Ren pinched the bridge of his nose. Did people get sick just sitting in a car? Odd. 

.

.

.

Boss wasn’t able to open the shop. By the time they got back to Leblanc, it was dark. “I’m sorry.”

The man waved him down, “don’t worry about it. My fault for driving you all the way there.” ‘ _I need a cigarette…’_ Ah… So that’s what that smoke-straw was. “Hey, you’re taking the subway tomorrow, understand? If I keep driving you to school, there’s no way I’ll be able to keep my business open.”

“I understand.” Ren just hoped his head could handle it… He hoped another accident didn’t happen.

He locked up the cafe after Boss left, deciding to read a few books before bed. He set his alarm, placing the metal clock on the desk across from his futon - unrolling the bed and getting comfortable. He looked up to the support beams as he drifted off to sleep, the unfamiliar scent of wood, spice, burnt nuts, smoke and books in his lungs. 

* * *

_He was in a dark room, the endless black a void around him. He was sitting in a chair, facing a girl whose face he couldn’t see. Somehow he knew she smiled, tilting her head. “What is it you want?”_

_Ren looked back at her, hands on his knees, tense despite her casual posture, “what I want?”_

_“Yes. What is it you desire?” Her long platinum hair moved to the side, being picked up by wind that wasn’t there before. He could now see her face, though the top half was being eaten by blue butterflies._

_“... I don’t know.”_

_Her smile faded. She sat upright. “You lie. What do you desire?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_Suddenly they were underground, subway trains flashing past them, windows a frightening red. So that’s what gave off the wind._

_The butterflies on her face were slowly being replaced with light brown moths, “stop lying,” she hissed, the moths covering her entire face._

_Ren sat rigid in his chair, afraid moving might cause her to lash out. “...This is why we chose another,” she said suddenly. Ren blinked._

_“‘Another’?”_

_“You are unable to discern what is important to you,” suddenly the chair he was in had arms, his wrists were bound to them by blue chains, “...in due time, you may prove yourself worthy. But for now, we need a playable piece,” she continued, rising from her chair, wings beating at frantic paces._

_Ren started to panic as the girl walked closer to him, slowly and calm. “We shall meet again when you know what it is you want.” She put a foot to his chest, pushing him over and onto a train track in the red underground. Chains came up to strangle him, locking him in place as he felt the vibrations of an approaching train._

_His breathing grew strained. “P-please! Help me! Please don’t let me die!”_

_The girl turned back to look at him, face still infested, “is that what you desire? To live?”_

_He began to sob as the whistle sounded, far too close for comfort, echoing off the walls in a distorted voice, “_ I don’t want to die like this! _” He screamed, fighting against the restraints._

_“...Your Heart is still impure. Goodbye for now, Trickster. Until we meet again.” The girl’s body then turned into a swarm of moths, from head to toe, then dispersed into the never-ending tunnel._

_“NO! PLEASE COME BACK! HELP ME!” Ren bruised himself against the metal rails and chains, unable to do much while still bound to the chair. His body felt light, like he wasn’t part of it. He felt pins and needles all over. He continued to fight, breath coming too fast right up until the train hit -_

He blinked. _Where am I?_ The question simmered in his head, biting and eating away at him. It happened again.

_It happened again._

He stood up and looked around, trying to figure out just how far he’d gone. _Sakura-san’s gonna kill me…_ What time was it, anyway? He checked his watch: 5 AM. Okay, that wasn’t too bad… But if Sojiro got to Leblanc at 6, that still left a short window of time for Ren to get back - assuming he was far away. 

The first thing he noticed was the smell of fresh-cut grass and trees. The second was a lake. He’d read about places to go in Tokyo - so when he noticed he was looking at the same thing he saw in the picture, Ren knew he was in Inokashira park, still in his oversized sleepwear. No shoes, no money, and no bus pass. That’s when the panic set in. 

_How will I get back? Sojiro will think I ran away - my life will be over. He’ll kick me out - I’m gonna be expelled -_

Ren’s vision grew spotty, black fading in and out; he felt light-headed and dizzy. It was getting harder to breathe, his body started to tingle, waves of disorientation and depersonalization coming at him far too quickly - 

He blinked. Everything felt normal again; like it never even happened. He felt the adrenaline leave his body slowly, his heart slowing. After a moment, he realized what had just happened, panic shooting through him again as he whipped his head up - only to find the outside of Leblanc. 

_Thank God._

He checked his watch: 5:09 AM. Okay… That went surprisingly well… Maybe because he was thinking about Leblanc when he disappeared? In any case, he needed to get back to the attic before Sojiro woke up and found him outside of the shop. 

_...Well, if I’m going to test that theory out, now’s as good a time as any._ Looking at his window, Ren focused on his room; the dust of the attic, his overflowing bookshelf, his desk covered with diagrams and models, a storage shelf full of ‘coffee bean’ bags… 

He felt his body start to tingle, stemming from his chest to his eye chakra, the world growing dark once more. He could feel the tingles come and go in waves, going through his whole body. He felt as though he was being pulled out of his body, half inside and half apart from himself. The sensations intensified until his vision faded completely black, a gentle static around his brain until he blinked, finding himself standing in the middle of his room, vision and body normal. Ren felt a wide smile form on his lips, excitement building in his chest. He just successfully re-appeared somewhere on command. He just went somewhere he wanted to on command. He felt absolutely giddy, giggling to himself as he put a hand to his mouth.

He knew how to do it now. He could disappear whenever he wanted to. Ren wondered if there was a way to do it quicker, but he didn’t really care, not right now. For now, Ren was just happy he learned how. He felt proud, learning something about himself after all this time. It made sense when he thought about it. He’d been doing that each time he left his body - so why wouldn't it work when he disappeared?

He wasn’t able to sleep after that, instead keeping up with his personal diary; taking the silver key he kept around his neck and unlocking his black notebook. He wrote everything he could down; from the sensations he felt to how he was able to get into his room, even theories about it. He even wrote theories on how he might be able to control his other powers, like being able to turn them on or off at will. 

By the time Ren was just finishing up, Boss appeared by the stairs. “Oh, you’re awake,” he noticed, surprised, “c’mon, you need to get ready for school. It’s almost time for you to leave, you know.” 

“Oh - sorry,” Ren quickly closed his diary, pressing the clasp to lock it so Sojiro didn’t notice, and started to gather his things to leave. 

Boss rolled his eyes, _‘don’t be.’_ Ren looked at him, stopping for a second before realizing the man had thought that, “you better be. I made you breakfast and everything.” The teen winced. “Well… Just make sure you eat it later, okay?” ‘ _It’d be a shame to let it go to waste.’_

The teen nodded, “I promise.” 

The boss nodded as well, turning to leave, “I’ll let you get ready, now. The shop’s open so you probably shouldn’t get ready in the bathroom.”

“Right. Thanks, by the way.” 

The man smirked, ' _anytime, kid' -_ “just don’t let it happen again.” And with that, he returned downstairs. 

Yeah, Ren liked Sakura-san. 

* * *

He could feel the headache starting to dig its way through his skull as soon as he stepped into the subway. Not only did he hear people’s voices and footsteps and shouts echo across the brink and concrete walls and floor, but he also heard their thoughts. He heard the thoughts of the people in the trains, too, passing by quickly. It was extremely disorienting. 

The teen followed people with the same uniform, squeezing his way onto the train. Physical contact had always made the person’s thoughts more vivid - louder and clearer. So although no one was talking on the train, it was almost _louder_ here than in the station. 

After finally making it out of the subway - the school close enough to walk to - it started to rain. Ren tensed, never really liking the rain. Rain led to storms, storms led to unexpected disappearing. With his problem right now, Ren couldn’t disappear.

The teen sought shelter under the awning of a nearby store. Hopefully the rain would clear, or someone had an extra umbrella… _Hopefully the rain will clear - I don’t really wanna borrow anything on my first day._

A girl ran next to him, hiding from the polluted city rainwater. Ren didn’t pay her any mind, not until she pulled down her hood - revealing a mountain of pale golden hair. He’d never seen anyone like that before - no one young, at least. Her eyes were blue. Not silver, not brown or black - but blue. 

She looked back at him, twin-tails shifting gracefully along with her. He blinked. She gave a shy smile before turning her gaze back to the street. Ren looked ahead of himself after a moment, aware of her nervous thoughts; ‘ _keeps staring at me - a stalker-? Does he recognize me from a mag or something-? Hope he doesn’t try anything - why’re all guys like this..?’_ It stung a little. It wasn’t like he was trying to make her uncomfortable… Wait, what was a ‘mag’? 

It didn’t take long until a white car pulled up, stopping right in front of the two teens. The girl next to him tensed, her thoughts running fast - _‘Kamoshida - what does he want - picking me up now? When will it en- this is for Shiho,’_ a girl with short black hair pulled back popped into his head, ‘ _her starting position - I have to - I hope he gives up…’_

Her thoughts continued as he rolled down the passenger window, leaning over. His face was long, a fake grin spreading onto his lips, “good morning!” His voice was chipper, “need a ride to school?”

_‘Don’t go - he better take me to school - look at how dumb you are - I wish I could tear that supid grin off his stupid face - I hate you…’_ She smiled, moving forward, “um, sure…” A hollow, worried feeling made its way into Ren’s stomach as she opened his door and buckled herself into the passenger seat. 

‘ _Good little princess,’_ Kamoshida’s brain cooed. Ren felt sick. The man turned his attention to the boy, “what about you?” He asked, most likely just to be polite, “do you need a ride?” ‘... _He’s that criminal trash - can’t wait to expel him - shouldn’t even be at_ my _school-’_

_‘Oh please God - get in - I don’t want to be alone with him - you’re selfish - looks tense-’_

Ren nodded, “yeah, thanks…” He couldn’t let her be alone, not after hearing her thoughts. Not after hearing _his_ thoughts. He got into the back seat, strapping himself in. “...Thanks for giving us a ride in this rain.” He wasn’t thankful. 

Kamoshida shrugged, driving. “It was no big deal,” his smile was wide - fake. ‘ _Goddamn brat jumping in my car - who does he think he is-? Should plant something in his bag to get him expelled - better keep away from Ann-chan…’_

Ren held onto his seat tightly, nerves buzzing through him. This was reminding him too much of that night - where he tried to save that woman from being taken into that car… 

The three of them drove in tense silence for a minute. “So! Takamaki-chan,” the girl jumped, turning her head in the man’s direction, “you said you have a photo-shoot this afternoon..?” 

“O-Oh um, yeah… For the… For this special…” 

Kamoshida smiled, too happy, “sounds fun! You’ll have to make sure to tell me which magazine it’s gonna be in.” 

_‘Pig pig pig pig pig-’_ Takamaki fidgeted, “oh, w-well… It’s… Not gonna be out for a while,” she was looking down at her shoes, absentmindedly twirling her hair in her fingers, “editing and everything…” She sounded almost drunk, completely different than how she sounded in her head. She was lying, but she wasn’t good at it. Ren’s worry kept growing. 

“Hm,” Kamoshida looked back at the road, smile gone. “That's a shame.” 

The rest of the ride was silent. When he pulled up to the school, Takamaki was the first one out of the car, giving a hasty thanks as she entered the gates. Kamoshida’s face was unreadable, but he was getting frustrated. ‘ _That bitch. She’s just shy - she’ll warm up to me soon - probably dating someone else, too -’_

Ren struggled with the seat belt lock, not able to leave fast enough. The teacher noticed, “oh, is it stuck?” His voice friendly, mind not as much: ‘ _Or just stupid? Probably stupid - country hick, after all.’_ He sighed, “here, let me help,” Kamoshida moved to unfasten the seat belt, leaning over him. Ren’s heart jumped to his throat, his breathing growing strained. He felt his blood rush to his head, making it harder to hear and dizzy. He felt paralyzed - unable to move like when he was a kid.

He didn’t want to be anywhere near this man. 

Ren felt the seatbelt retreat, Kamoshida standing upright, ‘ _it wasn’t stuck at all - probably just wanted me on top of him- looks like a fag - who_ doesn’t _want me on them-? Better count himself lucky -’_

The teen hopped out of the car, legs feeling like pudding as he walked to the gate. He wasn’t able to find his voice to thank him - but then again, he didn’t want to thank him - not after what he heard. He felt Kamoshida’s eyes on him as he paced past him. It took everything he had not to disappear. 

* * *

School, as Ren learned, was almost as bad as the subway. Except here, people were talking about him. Talking about how he'd gotten out of the same car as Kamoshida and Takamaki. They kept spreading rumors about his record - kept saying he had a knife on him, that he'd kill them if they looked at him.

Ren held the strap to his book bag tightly, trying to stave off the building stress.

...speaking of which, what would happen if his classmates (or teachers) found his prescription medication in his bag? Nothing good… all Ren hoped was that they didn't expel him for it if he explained. They were prescribed, after all. ...does Boss even know about his prescription? 

He should probably make sure, just in case. Same goes for his teachers. What would happen if one of them checked his bag and didn’t know they were prescribed? Would he be expelled? 

The only reason Ren cared was because he didn't want to be in that cage again. Apparently 'juvie' was worse than 'jail'... He didn't want to find out.

...He remembered what Kamoshida said: About putting something in his bag so he’d be expelled. Ren’d have to make sure he kept a close eye on his bag from now on.

He walked into the teacher’s lounge, making his way over to Kawakami-sensei. She looked up, tired. _‘Oh - he actually decided to show up… Hopefully he won’t be too much trouble, then…’_ “Ah, you’re here.” She stood, “here, follow me to your classroom. Just wait outside until I come get you, alright?” He nodded, allowing himself to be led a few halls down to class ‘2-D’.

After Kawakami-sensei said something to the people inside, their thoughts growing louder, she called him inside. 

The first thing Ren noticed was the girl who he drove to school with sitting by the window. The second was the noise in both his head and ears. _Lovely._

Kawakami-sensei sighed, tired, “alright, settle down…” She turned to him, “would you like to say anything to the class?” 

Ren knew he wouldn't be able to speak today - that teacher ruining any chance earlier… But there was a drawing board behind him. He gestured to the board, asking his teacher with his eyes. She nodded, handing him a piece of white chalk. _**Hello** , _ he wrote, _**I’m Amamiya Ren. Nice to meet you all.** _

There was a moment of silence before it erupted into quiet (loud) whispers. ‘ _Is he deaf-’_

_‘Do you think he lost his voice in a fight -’_

_‘Tore out his tongue so he wouldn’t spill to the police-’_

_‘Is he_ really _a criminal-?’_ He swallowed, shifting his weight and biting his cheek. Was it gonna be like this the whole year? 

“...Alright, you can take your seat now - behind Takamaki.” The girl from earlier today flashed in his head.

He nodded, placing his hands in his pockets as he moved to the empty seat behind her. She looked up, blue eyes wide in recognition. “It’s you..!” Ren gave her a shy smile, waving once before taking his seat. ‘ _He was talking earlier - doesn’t feel like it now-? Did Kamoshida do something after I left - should thank him for going with me -’_

A classmate to the side of them turned to the desk behind her, not really trying to whisper, “did you see that?”

“This mean they’re dating?” 

“...know each other?” 

“That must mean she’s _cheating_ on him with Kamoshida-sensei!” 

_‘She looks easy enough-’_

_‘Kamoshida’s bitch-’_ Ren felt sick again. He was starting to get a headache. 

“Quiet down!” The teacher clapped, cutting the noise off, “class is in session.” 

Ren noticed the bruised boy in the front of the class giving him a guilty stare, standing up when Kawakami-sensei called him to start class. So he was the one who leaked his ‘records’ - not that he really cared… He just wanted to know why. His thoughts were pained, and Ren worried for ‘Mishima’s’ well being. _Looks like Kamoshida is hurting more people than just Takamaki-san..._

* * *

Ren fell into the same routine for the next few days: Wake up, eat Boss’ rice and tea for breakfast, go to school, feel sick from other people’s thoughts, do schoolwork, exchange a new book from the library, feel sick on the train, eat chicken and rice Boss made for him, read, go to sleep, repeat. 

That was until the ‘Volleyball Rally’. Since he was told to wear his gym uniform, he put it on before school, surprised by the comfortable material. 

The room was so loud. Everything about this day sucked; no real classes meant no learning about the outside world. Everyone was either wandering the halls or gathering in the gym - and everyone had the same thing on their minds: ‘ _Volleyball’_ and _Kamoshida_. It made it harder to do anything, a white fuzz covering his mind as students brushed past him. It was odd, how people thinking the same things in such volume caused this splitting headache. Ren wished now more than ever to be able to turn off his gifts… 

Ren stood off to the side, as far away from others as he could to watch the game play out. There were two teams: Teacher versus student. When Kamoshida landed a ‘ _spike’_ on Mishima with the white ball, Ren’s vision cut out, white. It took a few seconds before the humming faded enough to do anything again. The teen blinked, finding his classmate gone and the game continuing.

Everyone’s thoughts were drowning him. He had to leave. 

Slipping out of the gym unnoticed, he found sanctuary in the courtyard - hardly anyone around. 

Ren saw a boy wearing a yellow shirt under his school blazer, hair matching it exactly. It still amazed Ren that someone’s hair could be like that. He noticed the boy walked with a gate, favoring his right leg. The boy in question was going around the school, asking every bruised and bandaged student in red about Kamoshida. 

He didn’t get involved. 

* * *

It started out as a normal day in class - his teacher mid-lecture. The only thing that snapped Ren’s focus off the teacher was the intent humming in his brain - foreign thoughts jamming his mind with the same, panicked yelling: ‘ _She’s going to jump..!’_

It started outside their heads, too - murmurs and screams running across the classroom. A student stood up, pointing to the window with a gasp. Takamaki shot out of her desk, thoughts racing. 

Ren saw her - he couldn’t hear her, but he saw her. The same girl he saw in Takamaki’s mind so often - the girl he saw in Kamoshida’s. She was standing on the wrong side of the fence, the wind pushing her ever so slightly. 

He watched her as her body went limp, falling like a ragdoll onto the hard earth below. 

The world went fuzzy and black - flickering on and off. He didn’t know how he got there, but everyone else had, too. Suzui-san was being taken by a large red car with blinking lights - an ‘ambulance’. Takamaki was with her - Suzui’s words spinning in her head. 

Kamoshida had done something to her. 

The boy next to him - short hair and bruised body - _Mishima_ , started to panic more than the rest of them. ‘ _This is my fault - I told Suzui - I shouldn't have let her - I’m so useless - ‘courage’ my ass I did nothing - my fault my fault - what did Kamoshida-sensei do to her- she did nothing wrong -’_ He trembled, body running before he caught up to his brain. 

‘ _Hey,’_ a boyish voice said, clear. It was out of place. ‘ _Wasn’t Mishima acting weird to you?’_

“Hell yeah he was!” A teen with sunbright yellow hair said - eyes brown and angry. The same one talking to students during the rally.

‘ _We should follow him - he might know something about Kamoshida.’_

He chased after his classmate. Ren followed. 

He caught the yellow-haired teen cornering the bruised one - a cat sitting atop the lockers. 

“I know you know somethin’ man!” The yellow-haired boy hissed, slamming his palm to the metal. Mishima shook. 

“I-I…” Tears sprung to his eyes, looking frozen. “K-K-K-Kam-moshida-s-sensei as-asked me to… Asked for her… Af-after practice…” He stuttered like he couldn’t feel his tongue, “he told me… He told me t-to bring her to his...office… She d-didn’t even do anything w-wrong…” He looked like he was going to throw up. “That day... He was really a-angry… Normally he t-takes it out on u-us b-but… it must have been… Worse… Than usual…” He kept his eyes to the floor, wide and tearful. 

The other teen’s grew wide, freezing. “Don’t tell me he…” his breathing picked up, harsh, “that SON OF A BITCH!” He took off running - faster than Ren had ever seen anyone run before. 

Mishima looked up - alarmed. ‘ _He’s going to hurt him again - it’ll be my fault, too - he’ll be arrested this time -’_ “S-Sak-kamoto-kun! Wait!” His classmate ran after him, panic clear. 

Ren wasn’t sure if he should follow, or if he should just go home. He remembers how he was in the car - how stressed Takamaki was. He remembers how he’s plotting to get Ren expelled. 

He just heard that ‘Sakamoto’ could be arrested - that Kamoshida would hurt him again. He doesn’t want Sakamoto to be arrested for the same thing he was. He ran after them after slight hesitation. The cat jumped down and followed, hot on his trail. 

.

.

.

Ren got to the hallway just in time to see Sakamoto slam the door open - hard enough it bounded back in retaliation. He stormed in, Mishima right behind him. “You bastard! The _hell did you do to that girl_?!” He screeched, pain and anger painting his voice. 

The dark-haired teen stayed by the entry-way, not wanting to be in the gym teacher’s line of sight. 

Kamoshida didn’t stop writing whatever paperwork he was doing, not even twisting his chair to the side to see them. His face was calm, uncaring. “What are you talking about?” He knew exactly what he was talking about - Ren heard it in his head.

Rage boiled in Sakamoto. “ _Don’t_ you _dare_ play dumb with me!” He lashed out - kicking a chair with severe force with his left leg, weight shifting to his right - _'dammit that hurt - so pissed - can’t let him see-’_ “ _ANSWER ME, ASSHOLE_!”

This time, Kamoshida turned, face pinching into a frown, “that is enough!” 

“...What you did,” Mishima spoke up, eyes stuck to the floor, “wasn’t coaching…” 

Everyone turned to the bruised boy - cat included. “What did you say?” The man spat. Mishima shook his head, pulling his fingers through his hair.

“You… You ordered me… T-To bring Suzui here…” His voice was little more than a whisper. “I can only imagine what you did to her…” Those thoughts flashed through both Mishima’s and Ren’s minds - neither wanting to picture it. 

Ren was gonna be sick. 

The man clenched his jaw, raising from his chair to tower over the teens. “...You’re going on about things that you have no proof of.” He hissed, his voice dark and threatening. “Basically, you’re only making these claims because you can’t be a regular on the team, right?” 

Mishima looked back up, eyes sparking, “that’s not what this is about!”

“Even if it is exactly as you imagine it to be, hypothetically speaking,” Kamoshida continued, “... What can you do?” he placed his hands on his hips, challenging Sakamoto’s glare and he leaned down - looking him right in the eye, “we just got a call from the hospital. Suzui’s in a coma, and her chances of recovery are slim.” 

His classmate’s brain went into overdrive, the buzzing doing nothing for Ren’s growing nausea.

The teacher smirked. “Now how can someone like that make a statement?” Sakamoto was shaking with rage, Mishima crushing, agonizing guilt. “There’s no chance of her getting better, I hear,” Kamoshida mocked a saddened expression, raising a hand to his face, “oh… that _poor_ girl…” 

“N-No… That… That can’t be-” 

Sakamoto clenched his fists. “You goddamn..!” his voice quivered, mind screaming at himself to not lay a finger on the monster in front of them. 

The ‘teacher’ looked down at the teen, disdain tainting his face - mock sadness extinguished. “This again?” He sighed, “does this mean we have to have yet _another_ case of ‘ _self-defense’_?”

Those words triggered something in Sakamoto - _Kamoshida knocking him to the ground, dragging him in the dirt by his hair as his teammates watched in stunned horror as the new teacher stepped on his leg - on his femur. He kept hitting it - over and over again, each time with more force than the last, even after he begged him to stop - yelling he was sorry - he was crying - he heard the snap before he felt it, a scream tearing through his throat - “like father like son,” the memory of Kamoshida’s words taunted._

“You shut your mouth, you son of a bitch!” Sakamoto lost it, moving to punch the teacher. If Kamoshida had broken an athlete’s leg and got away with it, he didn’t want to know what this new ‘self-defense’ would be, or how it would affect Sakamoto. Ren moved without thinking, grabbing onto the other teen’s wrist. “ **Why’re you stopping me?!** ” He turned to the quiet teen, blind rage taking over as his thoughts and voice grew louder in his mind.

There was a beat in the room, everyone surprised by his sudden appearance. “Well, this is a surprise,” the ‘coach’ chuckled, “I didn’t know you were friends with this ape, Amamiya-kun… Though I guess it shouldn’t be, considering your background.” He smirked, leering down at them, “c’mon,” he taunted, glee in his voice, “why _not_ attack me?” He chuckled, “ohh but you can’t… Of course you can’t!” Kamoshida looked much more like a malicious tyrannical king than he did a highschool gym teacher. 

He turned to sit back down, a gesture of dismissal, “everyone present right now,” he started, picking up his pen to write again, “will be expelled.” Ren’s stomach dropped. “I’m reporting all of you at the next board meeting.”

“What..?!” Sakamoto stammered backwards, shoulders slumping. ‘ _My ma’s gonna be so disappointed - I can’t do this to her - he can’t do this- he can do whatever the eff he wants - this is my fault.’_

“You can’t make a decision like that!” Mishima cried, spark still alight. 

Kamoshida slowly turned, glaring. “Who would seriously consider what scum like you has to say? You threatened me too, Mishima, so you’re just as responsible.” 

Mishima froze. “Huh..?”

“To think; you didn’t know why I kept someone as talentless as you on the team.” He scoffed, “you act like _you’re_ the victim, but you’re just as much to blame.” He nodded towards Ren, “after all, you’re the one who leaked his records, aren’t you? It’s all over the internet. How _awful_.”

Sakamoto turned to them, eyes blown wide, “Mishima..?” He then looked at Ren, “wait, you’re…” _‘he’s that transfer student…’_

Mishima’s legs finally gave out as the spark in his eyes died, falling to the floor, “he told me to do it… I had no choice.” _‘I’m sorry - I never wanted to ruin his chance - I’m so useless - why can’t I do anything right -’_

Kamoshida laughed, an ugly snarl, waving the group of teens away, “now are we done here? You’re all expelled. You’re done for; your futures are mine to take. Now get out of my sight.” 

Ren felt light-headed. He stumbled away, making it only a few feet out of his office before his legs stopped obeying him, paralyzing him to the spot just like when he was young. He gript the wall, reaching for his throat as his vision started fading in and out from lack of oxygen - his body feeling far away and warm. He was aware, distantly of a boyish voice echoing in his head, to the yellow-haired teen still in the office. 

He blinked, panic nearly gone. He found himself in an empty bathroom stall. Well, that was the safest place in the school. 

… What would he tell Sakura-san?

* * *

The next few days were a blur - anxiety pooling in his stomach as the fated day grew closer. To be honest, he doesn’t remember most of it - being stuck in that half-conscious state. He does remember Takamaki coming up to him a few times, thanking him, maybe, but other than that no one spoke to him. 

Each lunch break Ren went behind the school, away from everyone. He saw that mysterious cat there a few times, letting the feline munch on his cherry tomatoes (should cats eat cherry tomatoes-) and smoked fish. It always had a new accessory each time he saw it; from a yellow bandana to a scarf to a bow - this was one stylish cat. Ren distantly remembered that it sat in Takamaki’s desk, sleeping each class. 

* * *

It was posted everywhere. A blood-red and black note addressed to only one person was pinned on the wall - at least forty of them, all saying the same thing. There was a sketch of a jawless skull wearing a pirate hat on each one. 

**_Sir Kamoshida Suguru, the utter bastard of lust. We know how shitty you are, and that you put your twisted desires on students who can’t fight back. That’s why we have decided to steal away those desires and make you confess your sins. This will be done tomorrow, so we hope you will be ready. From: The Phantom Thieves…_ **

Ren was confused. He was happy someone brought his crimes to attention, but… Why not just report him? If they had the courage to do this, then why not send a letter to someone that could do something about him? _Maybe this was all they could do… Hopefully it’ll get people to look into it._

Others started to gather around the board, having similar thoughts. Ren heard a girl gasp, wondering aloud if the rumors about Kamoshida were true. Their thoughts and murmurs were starting to give Ren a headache. He pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“...it sounded like a kid trying to be an adult,” Takamaki’s voice was almost disappointed. Ren looked up, seeing his classmate talking to the other ‘blond’ - Sakamoto. 

A black cat perched itself out of the girl’s bag and onto her shoulders, meowing. Huh… It was the same cat that followed him not too long ago. _‘...logo’s a bit lacking, too-’_ The boy couldn’t make out the boyish voice that well - everyone else’s thoughts drowning that one’s. 

...Curious, because he heard it from two places. Normally he only hears someone’s thoughts once - but this sounded louder, like two people talking at the same time. 

Kamoshida stormed up, thoughts frantic. He tore one of the cards off the wall, fist shaking. “Who is responsible for this?!” He started lashing out at students, “was it you? Or maybe it was _you_ !” Students started to run away, going to class or the courtyard. Ren ducked behind the corner, determined not to taste his wrath for something he didn’t do. _‘What’s Ann-chan doing with that Sakamoto ape?!’_ The teacher stormed to the pair, not paying Ren any mind as he passed him. 

...Sakamoto could protect her. In any case, there were still students around, so Kamoshida couldn’t do much even if he wanted to. 

Ren decided to get to class early, walking away as fast as he could. He felt a pair of eyes trailing him, daring to look back to see the cat watching him as he moved past. Whatever. Ren clutched his book bag strap as he looked back ahead, biting his cheek as Kamoshida’s threats crawled their way into the teenager’s minds.

* * *

Ren’s stress reached its peak on the 2nd of May. His supposed last day at school - of ‘freedom’. He wondered if he should even go to school today. He felt sick even just thinking about it. But there was a small glimmer of hope - that group - ‘ _The Phantom Thieves’_ had said a few days ago that they’d make Kamoshida confess. _And_ , he hadn’t shown up to school since that day, staying home sick. 

The brunette sighed a deep, grounding sigh, stretching on his futon and rolling onto his back. _‘Might as well…_ ’ He sat up, rubbing the crust from his eyes and finding his glasses through his sleep-drunken state. He got ready, running his fingers through his messy hair to get any knots - putting on the black uniform for what he thought was the last time, and walking down the stairs to Leblanc.

“Hey, look at you - getting up without me telling you to.” Boss teased, setting Ren’s steaming bowl of plain white rice on the counter. The teen smiled, thanking him as he sat down.

The teen felt bad, not telling this man what Kamoshida had threatened. If it went through… well, Sakura-san would know soon enough.

.

.

.

Everyone was called to the gym. The bag-like principal speaking on ‘stage’ - not like Ren could focus. He was feeling faint and dizzy - each time a person brushed against him feeling like his head was being slammed into a hard surface. 

At some point, everyone started to think about Kamoshida. Ren opened his eyes ( _when did I close them -_ ) finding the coach standing before them, looking sullen. “I… have been reborn. That is why I must confess everything to you all.” The sullen gym teacher dragged his feet on stage, taking the loud speaking stick - ‘microphone’, out of the principal’s hands and holding it up to his lips. 

Everyone was speaking in hushed tones, their words being drowned out by a piercing headache making its way to the front of Ren’s skull. “I’ve repetitively done things unbecoming of a teacher.”

With that one line, Ren’s ears rung - the world fading into a hazy white. He felt oddly out of his body - but not like when he disappears. He felt himself sway in place, putting a hand to his face and shutting his burning eyes, trying in vain to stop the migraine splitting and tearing his brain apart. 

“ _Verbally and physically abusing m...team. Sexually h-harrasing and… female st...ents.”_

Everyone’s thoughts grew frantic and sick by the man’s words. Ren was shaking, but not because of anything Kamoshida said; he could hardly make sense of his words. There were too many people. They were too close. They were too loud. 

Ren felt like he was going to be sick. 

He started to hear people shouting outside of their heads, murmurs of ‘ _police’_ and ‘ _Phantom Thieves’_. 

Ren stumbled backwards, bumping into someone behind him. His vision went white for a second, breath hitching. He grit his teeth in pain, still clutching his head and pulling his hair as he bared pushing past schoolmates, a new voice louder each time. He felt himself moving away from the crowd, mind quieting slightly as he was free - but wasn’t really aware until a strong hand gripped onto his shoulder, locking him in place.

Pain shot through his skull and behind his eyes - vision blanking white once more, a deep voice echoing in both his mind and ears. Ren felt frozen in place, unable to move and yank free of the grasp. The man shook him, causing the teen to stumble back a step. The exit was right there - he had to leave - far too many people around and far too loud. 

“ _..._ **_ou listening to me, kid?_ ** _”_ A gruff teacher's voice. Although his vision was failing him, and he felt away from his body (even though he wasn’t projecting), he was starting to be able to hear reality through the static penetrating his brain. He was shook again, the man's other hand placing itself on his shoulder.

Ren’s body betrayed him each time he yelled at it, trying to force himself to move, to speak. It was like he was placed in the backseat of his brain - not able to control what was happening and unable to do anything about it.

“ _...ou tell he looks...ick?!_ ” A voice he knew - Sakamoto - yelled the man holding him, thoughts concerned and bemused.

“ **_We aren’t allowing anyone to leave the campus-_ **” his words rang in his ears - like the man was shouting at him from both sides - mouth matching thoughts. 

_“Then jus...him go to the...urses! Here, I’ll tak...im - but the dude seriously...like he’s about ‘ta faint or...p...ke or som...thin’!”_ Ren could feel himself shaking, vision still bright. He felt sweat trickle down his back, falling like rain on a window. 

After many moments of burning hesitation, the man let him go - his vision clearing into something seeable instantly, world quieting. Body functional. Someone was yelling at the students to go back to their classes. Ren stumbled past the teacher, making sure not to brush against him, pace quickening as he made it to the hallway. 

The world kept growing clearer the further he got. He took a few breathes, thankful his headache was dulling down. 

Sakamoto, true to his word, had followed him. Ren could hear his thoughts whispering behind him, concerned. “Hey, you doin’ okay..?” He asked once the dark-haired teen stopped. Ren nodded, voice caught. Sakamoto seemed unconvinced - an ominous second voice echoing in Sakamoto’s mind - coaxing the bright-haired boy to push. “You sure? I can still take you to the nurses…” 

The brunette looked at Sakamoto, his concerned eyes, hands casually placed in his pockets. There was only one thing stopping him from allowing the boy to take him there. _Nurse?_ What was a ‘nurse’? He was never taught what that meant. He said he looked sick, and the boy in front of him was concerned and sincere - no malicious intent in his brain. ...Was it something like a doctor? A healer like his mom? Ren opened his mouth to agree, mouth flattening into a line as his voice refused to be called. The dark-haired teen pulled his communication journal out of his blazer pocket, opening it to a blank page and writing quickly, turning it for the confused teen to read. 

The sun-haired teen’s eye’s blew wide - taking a step back - “for real?! You don’t know what a nurse is?!” Ren nodded, Sakamoto gaping, “dude. What kinda world do’ya live in?”

His face grew warm, a familiar feeling of stupidity washing over him. 

Sakamoto seemed to notice this, regaining composure as a pitiful expression covered his face. “It’s like… How do I explain it…” ‘ _Caretaker? No - health person..?’_ He sighed, waving his hand in the air like he was trying to pull the word out of it, “it’s like… A doctor.” He blinked. “Wait… You, you _do_ know what a doctor is, right?” 

Ren’s face grew hotter, irritation seeping in. He nodded. 

“R-Right. Sorry.” Sakamoto rubbed the back of his neck, “well, it’s like that. So uh… Are you feeling sick or anything?” 

...This head still hurts. ‘A little,’ he signed, hoping the other boy understood - he’d seen people in the subway using it as a gesture. The bright teen did, nodding in understanding.

“Alright. Here, I’ll take you,” ‘ _he prolly doesn’t know where the office is - didn’t know what a nurse was.’_ He led the way, Ren following. 

Once they had gotten there, he wrote in the communication journal again to thank him. The other teen shrugged, “no biggie.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “So uh… I’m sorry. About dragging you into that Kamoshida stuff ‘n shit.” Ren blinked. “And I… I wanted to thank ya for stopping me. You didn’t half ‘ta, but you did. So thanks for saving my ass.” 

Ren smiled, after a few flicks of his pencil flicking the page over to him, **no biggie**. 

Sakamoto laughed, face lighting up. “No, but really.” He placed his hands in his pockets again. “Uh… Well, I hope you feel better,” he frowned, ‘ _dude looked pretty bad in there - Kamoshida or somethin’?’_ “Well, I gotta go. Thanks for sticking your neck out for me.” ‘ _Glad we ain’t gettin’ expelled - wonder if he thinks we are - maybe that’s why-’_

The brunette waved to him, giving a slight bow before sliding the door open to the ‘nurse’s’ office.

.

.

.

The ride back to the cafe was agony. When he got to the station, Ren’s vision lit up like it had at school. He felt out of control of his body again, like a doll being played with. Each moment hurt more than the last - the crammed train cars making his head feel fuzzy, dizzy, and disoriented. Everything faded in and out - sounds a gentle hum, thoughts cutting in and out like ink skipping on a page. 

He didn’t remember making it to the shop, but was thankful he’d come back to himself when he did. As soon as he stepped into the cafe, Boss looked at him, thoughts worried. Sakura-san’s gaze was intense, full of concern. “Are you okay?” ‘ _Kid looks like shit - sick - hard day at school - culture shock - exhausted -’_

Ren nodded, playing with a lock of his hair. **Just tired, lots happened today.**

Sakura-san read the note, a frown painting his lips. He hummed, brain curious - but also aching for a ‘cigarette’. ‘ _Shame I can’t smoke in here - what can I do - Yui’s kid can’t handle it - asthma maybe-? She said he was sensitive… Wonder what happened - hopefully he can talk again soon - pain in the ass - wonder why-’_

The teen didn’t really want to be around people, not after today. He had the worst migraine he ever had and wanted nothing more than to sleep it off. 

.

.

.

The next day, the box that lit up - a ‘ _television’_ \- had what happened the other day on its ‘screen’. Apparently, Kamoshida had confessed everything. From what he did to the students to how he paid and threatened people to turn a blind eye. How he’d get rid of anyone he didn’t agree with by any means necessary. Huh. Turns out Sakamoto was right about not being expelled. 

Sakura-san’s mind hissed, ‘ _wait, that’s Shujin - same school the kid goes to - that why he looks so bad-? Hardly been able to talk since he got here - maybe he’s why -’_ Ren kept his gaze on the dishes, water washing the suds away, tensing as he felt his caretaker’s eyes land on him. “...That’s your school, isn’t it?” 

The teen nodded, not able to deny it. 

‘ _Wish I could smoke in here-’_ “You know anything about this..? Seems like that teacher affected a lot of people.” 

He nodded, ‘a little,’ he signed, turning to Boss. He seemed to understand.

“...Did he do anything? To you?” Ren flinched, looking down. ‘ _Should’a taken it slow - so that means he did - what’d that bastard do to him-?’_

The teen dried his hands, writing quickly. **He drove me and a classmate to school the first day. A few days later, he threatened to expel me and two other classmates after I stopped one from hitting him.**

Sakura-san choked on his breath, “the hell..? Wait - he threatened to expel you? And you didn’t say anything?” ‘ _Drove him to school - noticed he didn’t speak when he came home - telling the full story-? Stopped someone from hitting that guy -’_

Ren bit the inside of his cheek. **You wouldn’t have believed me. He was able to cover up breaking a student’s leg, that would be nothing.**

The man sighed, tired. He ran a hand down his face, eyes meeting the boy again. “And he… Didn’t do anything else, right?” 

He shook his head. **Nothing like that, Boss. I promise.**

Relief flooded his caretaker’s eyes, “good.” He nodded to himself, “good…” His eyes met Ren’s again. “I’m…sorry, you went through that.” He sighed again, raspy. “God, what a shitty way to greet you to your first year off that island…” _‘First year in any school, too…’_ The man looked up at Ren, expression pinched, “look, you didn’t deserve to go through that, even if he didn’t do that much to you, okay?” 

The teen nodded, hugging his left side. 

“You’re a good kid.” He sighed, “here, I’ll… I’ll contact your school, get you a day off.” ‘ _Kid shouldn’t be dealing with this at his age…’_

Ren smiled. **Thank you.**

“Don’t mention it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So! I have everything planned out. The names of the chapters, and each chapter outline, so I will finish this. But, since the chapters are so long, it might take a little while. If I end up doing a p5r re-write, it will be a lot of copy and paste, as the only things that will change would be Royal content. 
> 
> Thank you so so much for reading! :D


End file.
